


But What Was Right Anyway

by DumpsterDiving101



Series: But Love Is Overrated Anyways Series [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 3, AND OTHER EXCITING THINGS, AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Classism, Dark History, Death, Dystopia, Dystopian, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Fighting, Fire Powers, Heat powers, Ice Powers, Kinda, M/M, Murder, Mutants, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Apocalypse, Racism, Romance, Third book, Three - Freeform, Utopian, Violence, Worldbuilding, all sorts of isms, book three, but love is overrated anyways, but who was it for anyways, city, powers, utopian community
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumpsterDiving101/pseuds/DumpsterDiving101
Summary: Third book in the 'But Love Is Overrated Anyways' series, behind 'But Love Is Overrated Anyways' and 'But Who Was It For Anyways'.





	But What Was Right Anyway

Chapters will begin being published within a few weeks, so please subscribe so you are updated! Let me know if there’s anything you really liked in the past few books, questions you want answered, or ideas you have for this book, and I’ll see if I can incorporate them in :) 

 

(And just so you know- I love love love getting comments, it makes my day. Never feel shy about commenting!)


End file.
